Understood
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: When Delilah Night, Lily Montgomery, and Crystal Mist all get Marked at the same time their world gets turned upside down. And when they arrive at the Tulsa House of Night they meet new friends and spiral into a world full of drama and magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Delilah

Me and my two best had no idea what was about to happen. We were just standing in the hallway of Pinecrest High School in Tulsa, Oklahoma contemplating who we should go to the winter formal with.

"Maybe Peter," my friend Crystal Mist suggested as she coughed. She was the most level headed of the three of us; she usually was pretty calm and stuck to a point. She was Vietnamese so she had smooth, strait black hair and coffee skin. Honestly I thought she was the pretties of us three.

"I don't know, all the guys here are so immature," I responded coughing too. My name was Delilah Night, and I've pretty much always been the brains of the operation. I was a good listener but also pretty tough. I had chocolate brown hair and changing color eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have Brad," my other friend Lily Montgomery said as she coughed too, this had been going on for a week, it was so strange. She was the most fragile of us, literally. She died her hair a lot, but at that moment it was a really light brown but she was blond naturally. She had plain brown eyes but the weirdest laugh that made us always laugh with her.

Let me explain the whole 'Brad thing'. Brad was not her first boyfriend and I was sure not her last. She moves from guy to guy pretty fast but we're all used to it. Over time I actually lost count of how many she's had.

"Please don't rub it in our faces that you've got a date and we don't," I said.

None of us had even noticed the guy in black watching us from down the hall. But then he appeared next to us and spoke in a dark voice as he raised his hand which had a sapphire blue symbol on it. "Crystal, Lily, and Delilah, you have been chosen to serve the Goddess and you shall do so." Then he disappeared leaving the three of us staring at each others' newly brandished mark.

Only I had had experience dealing with someone who was marked; my brother, Erik Night, had been marked a few years early and he had had to go to the House of Night. I guessed that was where we needed to go or else we would die and our bodies would reject the change, from human to fledging and then hopefully to vampyre.

Lily looked like she was freaking out. But I said something before she could go hysterical, "Okay, well we know what we have to do. We have to go home, pack up, and head to the House of Night."

They both nodded and we did our best to cover the sapphire marks with our bangs and head out to the nearly empty parking lot to my silver Toyota. Even though we were all sixteen I was the only one to have my license yet event though Crystal was supposed to take the test the following week. I started the car and sped off out of the parking lot.

A little while later I was bustling about my room packing clothes and toiletries. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Yes?" I called and my mother answered.

"Delilah, are you okay?"

"Not really," I replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she opened the door.

I sighed, "I got marked."

"Oh, honey it's okay. But we need to get you to the House of Night."

"We need to get Lily and Crystal, they got marked too."

"Okay, but hurry and I'll call your brother and let him know." She said her face looked worried but also surprised when I told her about Lily and Crystal getting marked also.

About a half an hour later the four of us, my mom, Lily, Crystal, and I were driving down the road. It was around sunset so the sky was painted with yellow, red, pink, and purple.

But finally we arrived at the House of Night just as I remembered it from when my mom, my dad, and I had visited a month or so before. And standing there just behind the gate was Erik. He was a full vampyre now and looked more like a man than boy.

I hopped out of the car as soon as we entered the gate and flung my arms around him. He was my big brother after all. I let him go of him and saw his mark was filled in and had a cool pattern.

"Hey, Delilah," he said his voice was a bit deeper.

"Hey Erik," I said as I saw him eyeing Lily.

"Why don't I show you guys inside?" he said looking away and leading us inside the House of Night.

It looked exactly the same as the last time I had been there. But there was something dark in the feel of the place that I couldn't quite place.

As we walked into the 'Dining Hall' I realized what the dark feeling was. I remembered really liking Neferet when my parents and I visited the House of Night before. She seemed really nice and motherly. But now there were these sort of black snake like shadows slithering all around her.

I sucked in a shocked gasp and she turned her gaze on me. Uh oh! "Ah, Delilah it is so nice to see you, again," Neferet said all sweetly.

"You too Neferet, you seem well," I said I always talked like that to adults.

"As do you, I'm glad to see that the Goddess has Marked you just as she did your talented brother." She reached out and stroked Erik's hair, he flinched a little but only I would notice; I knew him too well.

"And who are these girls with you, Delilah?" she continued noticing Lily and Crystal just behind me.

"These are my friends Crystal Mist and Lily Montgomery," I responded still wary of Neferet.

Shock crossed Neferet's face briefly, but then she smiled. "Oh how wonderful, Welcome to the House of Night young fledglings."

Lily and Crystal smiled but only Lily's was sincere. Crystal seemed to sense the darkness coming from Neferet. "So, I'll show the girls to the dorm, bye mom," Erik said nonchalantly. I said good-bye to my mom and headed off after Erik, Lily, and Crystal.

Chapter 2

Lily

Delilah's totally gorgeous brother, Erik, led us past the courtyard and into the girls dorm. When we got there I was so shocked that it looked totally normal. There were big-screen TV's and lots of couches and chairs.

"So, this is the main room and through there is the kitchen," Erik said as we followed him up the stairs.

He led us down the hall to two rooms on opposite sides of the hallway. "Uh, this is Crystal and Delilah's room," Erik said gesturing to the door on the left. "And this is Lily's room; your roommate will be waiting for you." He continued gesturing to the room on the left.

Delilah and Crystal disappeared into their room and I opened the door to my room.

Sitting on one of the beds was a tiny blonde girl with ribbons in her hair. "Hi," she said with a Jersey accent. "You must be Lily, I'm Sharline."

"Hi," I said uneasily she was really perky.

"All of your stuff is over there, the vamps brought it up a little while ago." She pointed to a bookcase and a desk that looked exactly like the ones at home- old home I mean.

"Thanks." I sat down across from her and she immediately started chatting. She was more of a chatter box than I was.

"I still can't believe that Zoey just left like that, although I don't blame her there's definitely something wrong with Neferet," she said sticking her tongue out.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, I thought there was something odd about Neferet but I hadn't known if anyone else saw it.

"Well, Zoey Redbird is this special fledgling with special Goddess-given gifts and Neferet hates her seriously. So, Zoey left with a bunch of her friends and went to live in the tunnels under the depot. But, they still come for classes," Sharline explained.

Wow! Drama central I wondered how much Erik knew about this. So I decided to go ask him as soon as Sharline was asleep. It didn't take that long.

**I need ideas to continue.**

**Please review and express your ideas.**


	2. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
